


Не первый / Not the First

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Childhood Friends, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Mysticism, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, aged-down characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: АУ, альтернативное распределение примархов по планетам. Решив, что Мортариону не место на Барбарусе, его приемная тетка-демоница проводит его между мирами в более подходящее место: на планету Калибан, где уже растут двое его братьев. А значит, и третьему место найдется.AU, Alternative Planet Choice, kid!fic.Seeing Mortarion is too unhappy with his life on Barbarus, his foster demon-aunt decides to resque him from Warlord and brings him to a bit more suitable place - to planet of Caliban where two of his brothers already live. If there are two of them, they should accept third one, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Информация о ксеносе-премном отце Мортариона честно стырена из кодекса.  
> 2\. Как на Калибане обстояли дела с религией, неясно, поэтому автор взял на вооружение предоставленные Абнеттом намеки.  
> 3\. Частичное АУ к книгам о Тёмных Ангелах - Лютер уже командует рыцарским орденом на момент встречи со Львом.  
> 4\. В рамках AU на Калибане оказался не только Лев Эль'Джонсон, но и Конрад Керз, которого Лютер обнаружил позднее, но тоже принял в качестве сына.  
> 5\. Тетушка Йерсиния - авторский персонаж из фанфика "Тетушка" Tiamat, используется в тексте с разрешения автора оригинального текста: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5436077

\- 1 -

Они вышли из леса к Альдуруку, изнывающему от жары и мора.

Приземистая, пухлая женщина, закутанная в потрепанный темно-зеленый — цвета тины — плащ, вела за руку мальчишку с худеньким острым лицом, казавшимся серым на фоне белых прядей волос.

У ворот их уже ждали: один из стоявших в карауле рыцарей вышел навстречу и щурил глаза против закатного солнца.

— Откуда идете, тетушка?

Женщина назвала одно из лежавших на востоке поселений, из которого уже несколько месяцев не приходило новостей.

Маленькая кучка домишек — откуда там новости-то?

— Больны? — рыцарь посмотрел на повязку, скрывавшую её рот. Его можно было понять. Лето выдалось ужасным: палящее солнце выгнало из лесов какую-то хворь, которая не миновала ни одной крепости в этой части Калибана. 

Назвали хворь гнилянкой: у подхвативших её несчастных сперва начинали отекать ноги, за ними отказывали руки, а дальше наступал черед нутра и головы — и пиши пропало. 

Верных средств от неё не было. Ругали воду, ругали болота, зачем-то ругали Зверей и пили отвары целителей. 

— Здоровы, — тихо сказала женщина, отводя глаза. — Как бы мы сюда пришли, милый мой, больные-то? Не смотри, что лицо не показываю — в меня в молодости другая зараза зубы запустила.

От её слов повеяло чем-то неприятным, тяжелым, и рыцарь поторопился перевести разговор на другой предмет.

— А у нас здесь — больные. Уже две дюжины от гнилянки умерло, ещё три — лежат. Внука не жаль?

Рыцарь посмотрел на мальчишку, который на удивление тихо слушал, спрятав руки в рукавах выцветшего черного балахона, и изредка переводил взгляд с тетки на него.

Беловолосый, подумал рыцарь. Почему беловолосый? Нет таких на Калибане, разве только сын сара Лютера. А этот — испугался чего-то, что ли, и поседел?

— В эти дни всюду болеют, милый, — мягко сказала женщина, а последнее слово — и вовсе почти нараспев. Странная эта тетушка, подумал рыцарь и ощутил дрожь в ногах. 

Ох, нелегкая! Неужели и до него добралась болезнь?

— Что же нам, со зверями в лесу жить? — продолжала женщина. — Эти поганцы не болеют, но негодные из них товарищи для внука.

— Негодные, — растянул губы в вымученной улыбке рыцарь: тетушка изволила шутить. — Но я не уверен... — он замялся.

Пожилая женщина и малец — неподходящие люди для выведывания секретов. Сар Лютер потому и не уменьшил количество людей в карауле: если вдруг нагрянет недруг, привлеченный их бедой, то у ослабленной болезнью крепости будет тем больше шансов выстоять, чем раньше они прознают о нападении.

— Спроси своего главу, мне едино, кто решать будет, — темные глаза женщины с укором посмотрели на рыцаря. — Только вынеси нам воды, мальчик умаялся.

Рыцарь кивнул и вытер со лба испарину — и легче, и помогало скрыть, что отвел взгляд перед старухой. 

Главу, подумал он. У начальника караула — сын, у сара Лютера — даже двое. К кому ни повернись, не откажут.

Не больны, не шпионы — и зачем он к ним привязался?

— Принесу, обождите здесь.

Рыцарь двинулся к ступеням, ведущим в помещение для караула. Ноги по-пакостному подкашивались. Краем глаза он видел, как женщина опустилась на колени, отряхнула от пыли одежду на внуке.

— Хочешь пить, Мор? — донеслось до слуха. 

Мор. Мало им мора-гнилянки, ещё и мальчишка с таким именем. Смеются они, что ли?

На его плечи легла тень от арки, скрывая от красных лучей солнца и от гостей. В ногах словно прибавилось сил. Рыцарь приободрился.

Не гнилянка — ту так просто не унимешь.

Всего лишь жара, слава видящим.


	2. Chapter 2

\- 2 -

Они прижились быстро — не успело пройти и месяца. Тетушка — Йерсиния, как она сама представилась — устроилась помогать по хозяйству жене одного из рыцарей. Молодая женщина недавно родила третьего и с трудом управлялась с детьми.

Комнату им с внуком отвели отдельную — может, по доброте душевной, но, скорее всего, не хотели, чтобы дети слишком часто видели Йерсинию. Не могли они сказать худого о расторопной старушке, та со всеми была приветлива, только даже отец семейства не хотел встречаться с нею взглядом. Как в болотную тину глядишь, говорил.

Немало перешептываний вызвала извечная повязка на лице Йерсинии. 

— Покалечена я, — отрезала тетушка, услышав вопрос в первый раз. — Людей пугать не хочу.

На первых порах этого хватило. Но молодым женщинам — да и самим рыцарям, когда надоест махать клинками — охота почесать языками и что-нибудь выдумать. Когда народная мысль дошла до того, что Йерсиния может прятать следы другой хвори, Илона, рыцарева жена, у которой они жили, разволновалась и вознамерилась спросить ещё раз.

— Роком отмечена, — ответила тетушка. — Но если не боишься — покажу, как все заснут.

И она действительно сняла свою повязку при тусклом свете звезд, который заставлял её кожу казаться болезненно-зеленоватой, а разваливший надвое губы рубец — черным и почему-то влажным. Зубы в нем белели, как черви, потом, шепотом и оглядываясь, рассказывала Илона.

Но увечье — не хворь, и гнать помощницу было не за что и не с руки. Докучать вопросами про повязку тетушке перестали. А тем, кто любопытничал про внука, она всё рассказала с ходу:

— По крови он — мне не родня. И где его родители, знать не знаю. Его оставил моему соседу проезжавший мимо рыцарь из каких-то краев — сосед сказал, большой человек. Может, потому не отказал. Но то, что он с этого ничего не имел, кроме лишнего рта, — правда. Мальчишку он не слишком-то любил — эвон как назвал! — с ним больше я возилась. Потом всё их семейство подкосила болезнь, а выкарабкался только мальчик. С тех пор он при мне.

Любопытные кивали — бывало, сочувствовали мальчишке, говорили, что ему досталась славная тетушка. Конечно, Мору было впору называть её бабушкой, раз уж сама она звала его внуком, но Йериснии, очевидно, тоже было не чуждо желание молодиться. 

Мальчишка тем временем освоился в крепости и не думал о таких неувязках или о том, что ему нужно сочувствие. Он окреп и уже не выглядел так, словно пострадал от собственного имени.

Людей несколько сторонился, правда. С непривычки, говорила тетушка: в глуши знакомые лица можно на пальцах рук пересчитать — совсем не то, что в Альдуруке.

Ровесников, подумавших было, что у него хилый вид, лупил. Исправно исполнял мелкие поручения. Совсем не боялся приближаться к больным, как и тетушка. 

Рассказывал о себе мало, больше слушал. Как ни посмотри, слишком о многом велела помалкивать Йерсиния: о том, что он разбирается в травах и что умеет их варить. О том, что может начертить несколько фигур и заставить недруга маяться животом. Даже ничуть не похожую на правду историю о том, как они прошли через туманное озеро и оказались в лесу — и ту запретила.

Со временем Мор взял за привычку следить за тренировками рыцарей. Йерсиния не возражала, наблюдая за отлучками внука молча.

— Хочешь к ним? — как-то раз спросила она.

— Хочу, — нахмурился мальчик. — Хочу научиться так же сражаться. Я уверен, тетушка, у меня выйдет не хуже, чем у них.

Минуло три дня, и у семьи, с которой они жили, случилось несчастье: с гнилянкой слег средний ребенок, девчонка чуть старше Мора. Дремавшая до этой поры болезнь стала развиваться с бешеной прытью: какая-то пара дней — и у ребенка отнялись руки.

Несчастные родители не находили себе места, положили девочку в отдельную комнату, несколько раз по дню приводили к ней лекаря. Толку в этом было немного, но муж Илоны был одним из ближайших соратников сара Лютера и мог настоять на своем.

Девочке становилось всё хуже. Йерсиния замечала на себе взгляды: подсказанные завистью — её внук-подкидыш жив-здоров, где справедливость! — но не только ею. Она видела: отец девочки был бы рад сорвать злость и найти виновного, объявив, что именно они заразили ребенка, но только вот они были совершенно здоровы. Какой с них спрос-то?

В один из вечеров, когда лекарь ушел, будучи не в силах ни помочь ребенку, ни выносить слезы матери, Йерсиния отозвала молодую женщину на задний двор.

— У меня есть средство, которое может её вылечить, — шепнула она Илоне.

— Колдовство? — безропотно спросила та. — Да хоть бы и колдовство...

— Колдовство? — фыркнула тетушка. — Выдумки это колдовство! А травы у меня есть. Голову на отсечение я не дам, но в прошлом они свое дело делали. Внуку своему тоже их давала, было дело. Но видишь, в чем дело, милая. Оно только ребенку поможет. Одна щепотка этих трав вылечит. Ребенку этого довольно, а взрослому — нет. Ему нужно две, но две щепотки — это яд, и он убьет. Поэтому я помалкиваю — не могу всем помочь. Но вы меня приютили, и я не хочу платить вам черной неблагодарностью.

Илона не раздумывала ни минуты. Той же ночью девочке дали выпить растворенные в вине травы, а наутро она сумела пошевелить руками. Тетушка заглядывала к ней ещё трижды, чтобы убедить болезнь отступиться. Наконец девочка поднялась на ноги, и стало ясно, что гнилянка пощадила этот росток молодой жизни. 

Семья не находила себе места от радости, благодарила счастливый случай; лекарь недоумевал, но благодарил его же. Люди в крепости передавали новость друг другу с самыми разными чувствами — от благоговения перед неведомыми силами до зависти и тоски по тем, кому случай не помог.

Те, кто знал, в чем же было дело, не подавали виду: ни Илона, которой Йерсиния велела помалкивать, ни её муж, которому она, как и следовало ожидать, всё же всё рассказала, ни сама Йерсиния, ни маленький Мор, которому никто ничего не рассказывал, однако мальчик знал свою тетушку и был достаточно умен, чтобы понять, в чем тут дело.

Возможно, этот маленький случай так и канул бы в глубинах памяти и скучной летописи повседневной жизни Альдурука, если бы не то, что случилось дальше.

Всего через неделю после неожиданного выздоровления девочки по крепости расползлась тревожная новость: оба сына главы замка больны гнилянкой.

***

Сар Лютер послал за Йерсинией через два дня. Не стоило считать его плохим отцом: люди поговаривали, что его старшего сына не брала никакая хворь, и, может быть, поэтому рыцарь не понял всей опасности сразу. Что до младшего сына, о его здоровье ходило немало толков, и только их семейство знало, что там было правдой, а что — нет.

Так или иначе, тетушка не заставила себя упрашивать, когда за ней пришел один из младших рыцарей. Только шепнула несколько слов Мору — и тотчас явилась на зов.

— Миледи, — сар Лютер, высокий и крепкий мужчина, был хорошо воспитан и не считал ниже своего достоинства обратиться так даже к простой женщине, — я думаю, вы уже слышали, что стряслось, и догадываетесь, зачем я за вами послал и о ком мы будем говорить. У вас есть средство, чтобы вылечить от гнилянки ребенка. Я хочу знать — это правда? — он получил утвердительный знак и продолжил. — Я мог бы спросить вас, почему вы держите это средство в тайне, но не стану. Мои сыновья дороже, чем несколько старых историй. Поэтому не беспокойтесь. Ваши прошлые дела останутся в прошлом.

— Я держу всё в тайне, потому что средство опасно, — нахмурила брови Йерсиния. — Оно — яд по своей сути. Вот почему я обращаюсь к нему, когда нет иного выбора. Никто не обвинит болезнь в том, что она убивает. Но у меня есть лицо, и мне труднее избежать злых слов.

— И всё же оно может помочь.

Сар Лютер не хотел рисковать сыновьями. Он провел бессонную ночь накануне, решая, следует ли обращаться к таинственной особе, которую некоторые за глаза называли старой ведьмой. Но сыновьям не стало лучше к утру, а лекарь испробовал все средства. Сар Лютер всё же был рыцарем. Рыцари, как известно, склонны давать бой, а не сидеть за стенами в ожидании чудесного спасения. 

— Я прошу вас, вылечите моих сыновей. Вас не станут преследовать, если вы потерпите неудачу. Это моё слово. Что до платы...

— Не нужно мне платы, милорд, пока дело не сделано. Я ведь делаю это не ради монет и припасов. Вот поправятся ваши мальчишки — тогда и решите, как меня наградить.

По настоянию сара Лютера, им выделили комнаты в башне, рядом с больными мальчиками. Житье там было вовсе не таким привольным, как могло показаться — где-то неподалеку вечно крутился кто-нибудь из доверенных лиц сара Лютера. Сами же комнаты, которые, по правде говоря, предназначались для младшего из сыновей, лежали в наименее оживленной части замка, вдали от многолюдных коридоров.

Теперь Йерсиния могла следить за тем, как действует её средство. Что до Мора, он, как было сказано, должен был помогать ей в уходе за больными. Да и не согласилась бы тетушка оставить его без присмотра.

Лечение отчего-то проходило не так гладко, как это вышло с дочкой рыцаря. Онемение рук и ног остановить удалось, а вот лихорадка униматься никак не хотела. Мальчики мучались от жара и подолгу лежали в забытьи.

— Поправятся они, дайте время, — сказала тетушка донельзя встревоженному Лютеру, которому какая-то добрая душа нашептала, что после стольких дней горячки можно проснуться дураком. — И недели не пройдет, как по двору ходить будут.

Сложно сказать, поверил ли пожилой женщине сар Лютер. Только пристально посмотрел ей в глаза, кивнул, не отводя взгляда, и отвернулся к сыновьям. 

И к чему так переживать о тех, кто не родня по крови?

— Почему на них не действует твоё средство, тетушка? — тем же вечером спросил у Иерсинии Мор, когда они, закончив вечерние заботы, вышли на крепостную стену. 

Несмотря на то, что близились сумерки, здесь было куда светлее, чем в комнате с заткнутыми окнами, в которой лежали больные мальчики. Эта затхлость не нравилась Мору, напоминая о местах, в которых он жил раньше. Мальчишки, его ровесники, напротив, вызывали у него симпатию. Он даже хотел завести с ними разговор, когда им становилось получше, но не мог улучить момента.

— Их болезнь не так проста, как у других, Мор, — отозвалась тетушка. — Они — вроде тебя и обычной гнилянке не по зубам будут. Нужно средство иного рода. Выждем до завтра, тогда его и использую.

— Вроде меня? Верно, они не родные Лютеру, но он их всего-то в лесу нашел...

— А ты вспомни, что о твоем появлении рассказывал приемный отец.

Мальчик скривился.

— Не отец он мне! Запер! Ядами травил! Я для него — урод, а у самого лишние руки из спины торчат!

— Не шуми, мальчик, — одернула его Йерсиния, хоть поблизости никого и не было. — Будет тебе другой отец, если не наделаешь глупостей. 

Мальчик призадумался, затем встрепенулся.

— А ты? Ты же не уйдешь от меня, тетушка?

— Я? — рука тетушки легла ему на голову, медленно провела по волосам. — Про меня и спрашивать незачем. Ты навсегда останешься моим внуком, Мор.

«Средство иного рода» Мору увидеть не случилось. Как выглядит порошок, который Йерсиния давала от гнилянки, он знал, а тут она решила сохранить всё в секрете. Отослала с поручением принести тряпок для компрессов, а к его возвращению чем-то напоила сыновей Лютера сама.

Обычно тетушка таких вещей не скрывала. Да и кружек из-под настоя, несмотря на её слова, Мор в комнате не заметил. Он смекнул, что дело было в одном из тех обрядов, которым его учили в наполненной туманами дурно пахнущей долине — он понемногу начал забывать то место. Он подумывал, не обидеться ли, но всё-таки не стал. 

У тетушки были свои тайны, но уж она-то всегда о нем заботилась, продолжала учить и объяснять, как получить толк из кучки плесени и пучка сорной травы.

К тому же, в скором времени у него появились более интересные занятия.


	3. Chapter 3

\- 3 -

— Спроси на кухне теплой воды и отнеси мальчикам, — велела тетушка, передавая Мору кувшин, на дне которого россыпью лежали сморщенные корешки. — После моего средства может напасть жажда.

Мор подхватил посудину под выпуклый чеканный бок. В кухне, лежавшей двумя винтовыми лестницами ниже, его уже знали. Ему эти крутые ступени были нипочем, а для ног тетушки Йерсинии — ненужный труд. Словом, обычное мелкое поручение, которые Мор выполнял по нескольку раз на дню.

— Пора бы им проснуться, срок уже подходит, — добавила тетушка — и как в воду глядела.

Худой черноволосый мальчик — младший из сыновей Лютера, тот, которого Мор ни разу не встречал, пока с ними не случилась беда — сидел на кровати, обхватив острые колени. Сидел и даже не моргал. Может, о чем-то думал, может, смотрел на разделяющую их с братом кровати полосу света. Солнце припекало с самого утра, и кто-то из старших приотворил верхнюю часть тяжелых ставней, впустив в комнату редкие дуновения ветра.

Мор хотел заговорить — спросить, стало ли лучше, как, бывало, делала тетушка — но мальчишка как нарочно не шевелился, и он раздумал.

Кувшин всё ещё оттягивал руки, и Мор прошел через комнату, стараясь не вставать на прочерченную лучом линию, над которой неприятно светилась и вилась пыль.

Мальчик повернул голову, когда Мор оказался у изголовья кровати, возле высокого сундука с потрескавшейся крышкой.

Кость, отчего-то пришло в голову Мору. Желтоватое, бледное, как кость лицо, неподвижное, что твоя маска. И глаза черные, будто у поднятого.

Мальчик очевидно был чем-то болен. Мор напрягся, чтобы не подать виду. Слишком не любил сам взгляды тех, что считал себя жалостливым и здоровее его.

— Ты кто? — спросил мальчишка, стоило Мору отнять руки от шершавых боков кувшина.

— Мор. Живу здесь, в замке.

— Мор?.. Что за имя такое!

— Говорит мне Призрак, — обиделся Мор, припомнив, как прозвали младшего сына сара Лютера.

— Зато это и вправду мое имя, — возразил мальчишка, тряхнув спутанными черными волосами. — Ты и правда «Мор»?

— Мортарион.

Мальчишка с одобрением кивнул, чем вызывал радость и досаду у Мора. Не нуждается он в одобрении. Ещё и от этого — у него вон пальцы тоньше, чем крысиные хвосты.

— Это лучше. Да ты садись, хватит нависать, — Призрак кивнул на измятые одеяла подле себя, выждал. — Думаю, я тебя видел.

— Я помогаю тетушке ходить за вами.

Призрак замотал головой, размахивая отросшими за время болезни прядями.

— Нет. Нет, не здесь. Ты что, про меня не знаешь?

— Ну так расскажи, раз не знаю.

— Я же болен. Отец говорит, меня Зверь в глаза лизнул. Вижу вещи, которые другие не видят. Сны вижу.

— Ты в них меня видел?

Призрак кивнул. Он чего-то ожидал, даже скосил темные глаза, глядя из-под полуопущенных век. Ждал ещё каких-то слов и Мор.

— Не таким, — наконец сказал мальчишка. — Высоким, выше Лютера. Сердитым. В какой-то странной маске. Только глаза и видать.

Он нахмурился, а перед Мором как наяву ржавой стеной встали доспехи, на самом верху которых темнело лицо его приемного отца — почти синее, со светящимися глазами. Эти его глаза оставались на виду, даже когда он надевал шлем.

В странной маске, значит. Мор поморщился и поднялся на ноги.

В маске. А у самого — глаза, как у неживого.

— Не нравится, — заметил гримасу мальчишка и фыркнул. — Рычалу тоже не нравится.

— Рычалу?

— Этому, — Призрак кивнул на другую половину комнаты, где глубоко и почти беззвучно дышал во сне его светловолосый брат.

— Что ещё ты про меня видел?

— Не страшно?

— Навидался уже страшного.

Призрак недоверчиво фыркнул — он не знал, что у Мора была тетушка. То есть, разумеется, он знал о её существовании, но не подозревал, какие кошмары может увести с собой эта пожилая женщина.

— Смелый ты слишком, — недовольно произнес Призрак. — Или глупый. Меня даже рыцари боятся.

— Дай руку, раз слишком смелый, — предложил Мор.

— Гадать мне станешь? — удивился Призрак, но руку протянул. Правда, смерил взглядом, говорившим — если шутка не понравится, жди беды.

Мор отсчитал пульс — удары отчего-то отдавались эхом, но не слишком частили. Мальчишка был здоров и куда как жив, несмотря на неприятные глаза.

— Чего тут гадать? Вижу, что не мертвяк. Кровь течет. Жить будешь.

— А у мертвяков?

— Гной. Или прозрачное, — уверенно начал Мор и спохватился, глядя, как прищурился Призрак. — Нет никаких мертвяков, сказки это. Глупые.

— Глупые, — согласился Призрак. — А рисуют их ещё глупее. Я у отца книгу стянул, там их десяток наберется. Улизнешь от тетки — покажу.

Видел я твоих мертвяков, хотел сказать Мор. Без книг и картинок навидался. И от тетушки бегать не стану, только если сама позволит.

— А если за руку поймают? — наконец сказал он.

— Кто? Отец?.. Он не заметит. Я же знаю, как надо выносить. Отец никогда не замечает. Он?.. Проснется — спрячу. Приходи, Мор.

***

Книга и впрямь оказалась презанятной. Призрак унес у отца вовсе не сказки — если истории кому и предназначались, так это рыцарям, отправлявшимся на охоту за Зверями.

Книгу очевидно берегли, хоть Призрак о ней и не слишком пекся — положил на постель и едва не поставил на неё тускло горевшую лампу.

Переплет был из кожи. Под выполненными тушью рисунками расписывались повадки тварей и рассказывались истории славных побед и — в назидание тем, кто ещё возьмется за оружие — печальные повести поражений.

Картинки завораживали Мора. Быть может, рисовавший их и домыслил кое-что, но некоторые так живо напоминали виденных Мором тварей, что едва не вынудили его вздрогнуть.

Мор удержался потому, что рядом был Призрак. Тот самый Призрак, что листал страницы и охотно показывал ему свою находку. Тот самый Призрак, что следил за ним краем глаза — и поди пойми, из-за недоверия или желая изучить нового знакомого так же, как сам Мор хочет разглядеть страницы.

— Что думаешь? — спросил Призрак, и Мор понял, что слишком долго рассматривает существо с дюжиной конечностей и уродливо сплюснутой обезьяньей головой.

Смотрит, да не в книгу, а в свою память: как почти такой же выродок, заимевший ещё три пары людских глаз, помогает приемному отцу выносить то, что осталось после экспериментов по свариванию плоти.

Мерзкое совпадение.

— Вцепится такое — живым не вырвешься.

— Врешь ведь, Мор. Они здесь все такие, — пожал плечами Призрак. — Кроме того, что с иглами — ему нечем. Но ему и не нужно. На этого посмотри, вот.

Не слишком церемонясь с желтоватой бумагой, он перелистнул несколько страниц и с размаху положил книгу перед Мором.

Блеснула разномастными чернильными глазами химера. Оскалила кошачью пасть, поймала блик светильника и шевельнула длинным языком, что высовывался изо рта рептилии.

Пакость, скривился Мор, видя, что Призрак чего-то ждет.

— Я сказал одному рыцарю, что она отхватит ему ногу, но его жизнь заберет яд второй головы.

— А он?

Призрак недовольно поджал губы.

— Он сказал, что двухголовые Звери не забредают южнее Висельного Замка, и посоветовал отцу меня выпороть. Его тело так разнесло от яда, что с трудом замотали в саван.

— Ногу-то ему отхватили?

Призрак склонил голову набок, разглядывая Мора — словно рассуждал про себя, словно оценивал, стоит ли он со своим молчанием честного ответа.

— По правде, ногу — не отхватили, — наконец признался Призрак, — но саван всё равно был мал.

Мор кивнул, и Призрак досадливо, шипяще выдохнул.

— Не веришь?

— Верю.

Они замолчали, прислушиваясь и ощущая пробивавшийся сквозь ставни ночной холод.

Светильник сиротливо замигал, словно хотел напомнить, что за стенами — темнота. Или, может быть, о том, что любому огоньку, будь то пляшущий среди ветвей язык костра или дружеское расположение, нужно нечто, чтобы поддержать его.

«Что скажет тетушка?» — подумал было Мор, но всё-таки решился.

— Я ту тварь видел. Ту, с дюжиной когтистых рук, — он замолчал, ожидая, не рассмеется ли черноволосый мальчишка, поймав его наконец на странной истории.

Рассмеется — так и по шее ему, будь он трижды сын сара Лютера.

Но Призрак не засмеялся, только чуть подался вперед, ожидая продолжения. Мор вздохнул — какая-то часть его, ещё помнившая туман, хотела, чтобы дело окончилось насколько возмножно проще.

Обычными тумаками.

— Не спрашивай только — где, когда, почему книга такого не говорит. Я тогда совсем ребенком был, жил при приемном отце. Помню, как этот Зверь окровавленное мясо тащил. Человечье. Остальное — плохо помню. Веришь в это?

— Верю, — фыркнул Призрак. — Теперь — поверю. Так у тебя приемный отец есть?..

— У меня есть Йерсиния, — твердо сказал Мор. — А он — был.

Призрак не стал настаивать на ответе.

Что до книги, её Мор в следующий раз увидел нескоро.


	4. Chapter 4

\- 4 -  
Тетушка расспросила его, когда Мор вернулся, и он пересказал всё — у него не было привычки что-то скрывать от Йерсинии. Тем вечером мальчику казалось, что тетушка довольна всем, что он сделал. Ему даже показалось, что она улыбается там, под своей вечной повязкой. 

Однако следующим вечером Мор уже не был так в этом уверен. Началось всё с самого утра, когда тетушка отправила его проведать Илону и передать ей весточку.

— Узнай, как себя чувствуют её дети, и спроси, можем ли мы вернуться к ним в дом, — напутствовала Йерсиния внука.

— Вернуться? — удивился Мор, глядя на неё снизу вверх, с грубого табурета. — Уже? А как же второй мальчик?

— Оправился он, оправился. Сумел даже пройти мимо отцовых рыцарей — напиться холодненького хотел, сорванец, — Йерсиния сощурила темные глаза. — Я пойду к ним позже. Иди к Илоне, Мор, день сегодня долгий будет.

Мор поспешил и передал то, что было сказано. Впрочем, обернуться поскорее у него всё равно не вышло.

Илону, очевидно, мучила совесть за то, что она желала, чтобы внук Йерсинии заболел вместо её дочки. Или, может, за то, что рассказала о помощи, несмотря на обещание, и теперь Йерсинию уже которую неделю держат при сыновьях сара Лютера. Так или иначе, молодая женщина усадила мальчишку за стол вместе со своими домочадцами и принялась хлопотать.

Мору это не слишком понравилось — он спешил, а до еды жаден никогда не был. Несколько брошенных вскользь слов о том, что муж Илоны может помочь в том, чтобы он стал рыцарем — и что, спрашивается, она имела в виду? не пройдет ведь он вместо кандидата испытания! — понравились мальчишке чуть больше. Самую малость — так сильно, как может понравиться вещь, в которую толком нельзя поверить.

За утренним заданием последовали и другие, которые Йерсиния хотела поручить именно ему и именно в этот день. Даже отослала к швее, которой не далее, чем неделю назад, отнесла полотно на куртку внуку. Не поручала лишь то, что касалось одной комнаты и двух больных, которых ей передал на попечение сар Лютер. 

Мор не спорил, ожидая вечера и возможности вновь посидеть над книгой, но тут его подстерегало разочарование.

— Увидишь своего приятеля завтра, Мор. А сейчас — не ходи, — сказала тетушка, без труда прочитав по лицу внука, кого он хочет навестить.

— Но они не спят, — возразил Мор. — Призрак сказал — могу прийти.

Йерсиния покачала головой, как будто говоря, что её внук не понимает чего-то очевидного.

— Не нужно.

— Почему? Ты весь день держишь меня подальше оттуда! Разве я что-то не так сделал?

— Перестань, мальчик, — тетушка положила ему руку на плечо, слегка сжала бледные узловатые пальцы. — Больные дети капризны. А ты вовсе не болен. Ты не сделал ничего не так. Но сделаешь, если сейчас поступишь по-своему. 

— Не понимаю, — буркнул Мор, но со стороны любому было видно — он уже сдался.

— Ты поймешь, Мор, — мальчишке показалось, что глаза тетушки чуть потеплели. — Ложись спать, а я расскажу тебе о лесах Калибана.

 

***

 

Следующим утром для Мора нашлось ещё несколько дел за пределами жилой башни, и он уверился в мысли, что разговоров с Призраком ему не видать, как своих ушей без зеркала. 

Когда дело доходило до таких вещей, спрашивать Йерсинью было бесполезно. Казалось, что легче спорить с болотной гладью — что её коснулось, то погрузилось и исчезло без остатка, а подернутая мутной пленкой вода вновь стоит неподвижно, словно ничего и не было. Так же было и с тетушкой.

Пойти, не спросившись? Если хорошенько пораскинуть мозгами, не так ему и нужен был этот мальчишка, говорящий странные вещи. Не стоил он того, чтобы Йерсиния на него сердилась. Мор видел её в гневе только один раз — когда чуть не проговорился о том, что они скоро уйдут подальше, приемному отцу из-за застелившей глаза обиды. Тогда он был виноват сам, но повторения мальчику не хотелось — это он знал точно.

Так и вышло, что Мор в мрачном расположении духа сновал по замку. Плотный белый туман, осадивший замок по случаю приближения осени, не добавлял ему радости — Мор ненавидел туман. День ещё не перевалил за полдень, а он уже заработал несколько раздосадованных окриков от рыцарей, которые, как они думали, едва не сбили с ног зазевавшегося мальчишку.

«Зазевавшийся мальчишка» угрюмо смотрел вслед одному из таких, когда за его спиной появилась невысокая женщина.

— Нехорошо, Мор, — упрекнула Йерсиния. — Если они запомнят тебя таким, то на годы останешься в их памяти не молодым рыцарем, а рассеяным мальчишкой, мешающим старшим. Ну, не переживай, — добавила она, видя, что Мор закусил губу, — я думаю, они торопились на сбор в восточном крыле и вскоре обо всем позабудут, если ты не слишком насолил им. Отнеси-ка это сыновьям сара Лютера, — в руках мальчика оказался приятно пахнущий сверток из теплой и слегка влажной ткани. 

— Лютера?..

— Лютера. Знаешь таких? Неси. И помни: не предложат — руки не тяни. 

Йерсиния шутливо пригрозила пальцем, и Мор растянул губы в улыбке. 

Попытайся он объяснить кому другому, что развеселило их то, что без еды он протянет подольше иного взрослого — не поняли бы. Может, даже рассердились бы, потому что на Калибане не проходило и года, чтобы десяток поселений не превратился в собственные призраки из-за того, что голод Леса и Зверей оказался сильнее голода жителей.

Тетушка всегда понимала куда больше остальных, и Мор убедился в этом вновь, когда навестил её подопечных.

— И где ты был? — Призрак с недовольным поднял голову, оторвавшись от своего занятия — деревяшки, которую он то ли обстругивал, то ли со скуки кромсал туповатым лезвием ножа. Его брат, напротив, был неподвижен и лежал, закинув руки за голову и равнодушно глядя на темный камень потолка.

Ожил, ничего не скажешь.

— С поручениями ходил. Йерсиния отправила.

— Ах, с поручениями... — то ли с пренебрежением, то ли с завистью потянул Призрак.

Это могло быть обычным совпадением, но Мору вдруг показалось, что он понял, почему тетушка не торопилась отпускать его к ним. Об этом следовало догадаться раньше: Призрак и раньше никак не показывал, что ему недостает общества хоть и приемного, но брата, и только раз упомянул его мимоходом. И теперь тоже вел себя с братом так, как Мор держался с назойливыми детьми людей из крепости — словно их и вовсе нет.

Похоже, мальчишки были не в ладах.

— Принес-то что? — тем временем поинтересовался Призрак. 

— Пирог? — предположил Мор то, что так явно подсказывал запах из нераскрытого свертка.

— Пирог, — скорчил гримасу Призрак. — И, конечно, никакого мяса. Вот начну есть людей — тогда забегают.

— Вот встанешь на ноги — будешь есть то, что захочешь, — рассудительно начал Мор, но сказать то остальное, что в таких случаях говорила тетушка ему не удалось, потому что Призрак ухмыльнулся и одним движением поднялся на ноги.

— И?

— Не так встанешь на ноги... — закашлялся Мор: это с ранних лет заменяло ему смех. Призрак каким-то образом это почувствовал — с его лица стерлась тень недоумения, и он тоже рассмеялся.

Движения позади себя Мор не услышал, только ощутил, как колыхнулся воздух. Он поспешно обернулся, всё ещё держа в руках сверток, и оказался едва ли не лицом к лицу с белобрысым мальчишкой, который сумел подойти абсолютно беззвучно. Вероятно, так же, как смог пройти мимо людей своего отца накануне.

Зверь лесной.

Лев-из-Леса.

Зеленые глаза мальчишки не остановились на Море — вот уж наплевать ему на чью-то недовольную гримасу.

— Это кто? — с нажимом спросил он у брата.

— А ты спи подольше, — то ли улыбнулся, то ли показал зубы Призрак.

— Я был болен, — отрезал мальчик.

— Я той женщины, что вас лечит, внук, — вмешался не желавший стоять в стороне, как табурет, Мор и наконец попал под цепкий взгляд. Белобрысый ждал чего-то ещё, и Мор добавил, — Мор.

— Мор, — кивнул белобрысый. — Так вы друзья?

Эта настойчивость не понравилась Мору, и он не торопился с ответом. Поглядел на Призрака — ведь тот куда как дольше знал своего брата и его шутки. Призрак молчал, но что-то в выражении лица говорило, что сцена его забавляет.

Хотят дураком выставить. Мор начал злиться.

— Ты мне не ответил, — напомнил мальчик.

— Вы же — сыновья сара Лютера. Главы Ордена сыновья. Вот сам мне и скажи — можем мы быть друзьями?

— А почему не можем?.. — неожиданно улыбнулся мальчишка, белозубо и заразительно, как будто не он прицепился ни с того, ни с сего мгновение назад. — Из-за того, что ты — не рыцарский сын? Отец на титулы не смотрит — он принимает в Орден всех, кто докажет свою ценность. И я на них тоже не смотрю. Но знаешь, что... — он помрачнел так же неожиданно, как улыбнулся, и этим воспользовался Призрак.

— Ты на всех одинаково чихал, Лев. Было бы с кем мечами помахать — и тебе довольно.

Лев пожал плечами.

— Выйдешь на площадку и выстоишь против меня хоть один раз — тогда и поговорим, маленький брат.

— Убежишь, Лев, — сощурился Призрак. — У-бе-жишь. Даже не ври. Никогда не будешь слушать то, что я говорю.

— Только дурень замахивается мечом на болото, — начал было Лев, но вдруг остановился и без всякого предупреждения сорвался с места. Через долю секунды недовольно скривил лицо и бросился к двери и Призрак.

Мор недоуменно свел брови и тут понял, в чем дело — неподалеку, в начале коридора, по каменным плитам стучали быстрые, тяжелые шаги. 

Тетушка так не ходила, подумал Мор, её шаги были скорее шелестом, чем шумом. К ним направлялся кто-то взрослый, высокий и занятой, и не нужно было иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, кому навстречу кинулись мальчишки.

Оставалось только смотреть и удивляться, как они за считанные мгновения пытаются оттолкнуть друг друга в сторону, оттащить за руку, подсечь ноги. И зачем?

Цепляющийся клубок готов был свалиться на пол, когда дверь отворилась, и мальчики с размаху обхватили появившегося в проеме человека.

Лютер — сар Лютер — крякнул, но приобнял обоих. Затем отодвинул от себя.

— Как не стыдно, — нахмурившись, сказал он, но предательски поползшие вверх уголки рта выдавали: строгость напускная. — Скоро с меня будете ростом, а всё с нежностями лезете. Пора взрослеть, молодые рыцари.

Сар Лютер протянул руки и взъерошил сыновьям волосы.

— Лев, тебе велели не вставать.

Лев не стал оправдываться.

— Привяжу ведь — как и сказал, привяжу, — пригрозил Лютер. — Марш в постель.

К удивлению Мора, Лев молча сделал то, что было велено.

— Как ты, Призрак?

— Я приду к тебе вечером, отец, — уклончиво ответил мальчик, нарочито покосившись на брата. — Хорошо я, за меня не волнуйся.

Лютер кивнул и обратил внимание на третьего мальчишку.

— А ты, верно, Мор? — широко улыбнулся Лютер, и Мор понял, чью улыбку так старательно повторял Лев. — Спасибо за помощь, мальчик.

Лютер ободряюще потрепал его по плечу — черноволосый, высоченный для человека и добродушный рыцарь в превосходно подогнанном снаряжении. Мор видел его так близко впервые.

За таким командиром хочется пойти. Не чета тому, из долины туманов. И понятно, почему...

Мор отвел взгляд от силача-рыцаря, подавив желание улыбнуться в ответ: это не могло быть его воображением — и Лев, и Призрак пристально наблюдали за ним.

Между собой разделить не могут — куда им кого-то другого подпустить?

Наверное, он смотрел бы так же, полезь кто к его тетушке, подумал Мор, но неприятное чувство, словно ему дали по рукам, не исчезало.

— Подрастешь — станешь лекарем, как твоя тетушка, — добавил Лютер, истолковав смущение мальчика по-своему.

«Я сражаться хочу», — чуть не сорвалось с языка у Мора, но он смолчал.

Не одним же его сыновьям быть рыцарями. Тетушке её занятие по душе («По душе ли?», — вдруг мелькнуло в голове у Мора), но ему нужно уметь управляться с оружием.

Лечением никого не убьешь, в конце концов. А «другим» пользоваться нельзя.

Мор догадывался, что Лютеру ох как не понравились бы его мысли, но Лютер, к счастью, и не ждал ответа. Сыновья быстро перетянули его внимание на себя, а Льву и вовсе не терпелось узнать, когда ему разрешат вернуться на площадку для упражнений с мечом.

— Сражаться хочу, — негромко буркнул Мор себе под нос, когда дверь закрылась.

Ему показалось, что глаза сидевшего в другом конце комнаты Льва блеснули, словно он каким-то образом всё расслышал. 

Мор вспомнил об остывшем свертке и со вздохом начал его разматывать, устроив на сундуке.

Справедливости ради, тут ему взять кусок всё-таки предложили.


	5. Chapter 5

В следующие дни Йерсиния была немногословна — словно что-то старательно обдумывала. И, что было и вовсе редкостью, почти не давала поручений внуку. Они всё ещё не вернулись жить на прежнее место, но Мор видел, что это — лишь вопрос времени.

Ещё он видел, что его — да и, положа руку на сердце, и тетушкина тоже — помощь нужна была сыновьям сара Лютера всё меньше и меньше. Призрак оправился и только и ждал, пока любимый брат встанет на ноги и уберется с его территории в крыло, где проживали юные претенденты. Лев же, как ни странно, с нетерпением ждал почти того же — когда не на шутку растревоженный его недугом отец опомнится, решит, что хватит держать его взаперти, и наконец отпустит в родную стихию, где нет места черноглазому недоразумению.

Впрочем, Мора отсылать прочь мальчишки не спешили — у них находилось, о чем перекинуться словом, хоть по натуре никто из них болтлив не был. 

И, какими бы недружными братья ни казались со стороны, кое о чем договориться они всё же сумели. 

— Сможешь ночью сюда прийти? — без предупреждения спросил Лев, миг назад говоривший о подготовке рыцарей. — И смотри, так, чтобы тетушка твоя тебя не хватилась.

— Смогу, — нахмурился Мор. — А вот зачем...

— Придешь — тогда и узнаешь.  
Мор посмотрел на Призрака в ожидании какой-то подсказки, но прогадал. На их лицах, которые показались бы слишком уж похожими не знающему тайн человеку, появилось одно и то же лукавое выражение.

Сыновья сара Лютера придумали что-то, что в одинаковой мере нравилось им. Но в Море вдруг заговорила привитая туманами осторожность: не за его ли счет улыбаются? Он ничем не настроил мальчишек против себя, но...

«Ты его напугал, — сложились в менее приязненную улыбку тонкие губы Призрака. Адресованную вовсе не Льву, а очень даже ему. — Ты зачем напугал Мора, братец?».

Не в страхе дело, нет страхов для тех, кто видел Шпиль Варлорда.

Обидные слова не успели прозвучать вслух, потому что Мор резко кивнул.

***

Заданная братьями загадка решалась довольно невинно. Стоило Мору миновать ползшие по стенам замковых коридоров тени полнолуния, как его поприветствовал взмах пары глянцевито поблескивавших засаленных рукавиц.

Мор живо узнал их — в этих рукавицах из грубой кожи отрабатывали удары деревянными мечами будущие рыцари.

— Ты хотел сражаться, — заявил донельзя довольный собой — и, возможно, своим слухом — Лев. — Бери их, поглядим на тебя в деле.

— Хотел, — подтвердил несколько растерявшийся Мор. Хотеть-то он хотел, но приемный отец его учил обращаться вовсе не с мечом. Ударить лицом в грязь — ещё и перед «такими же» — дело несладкое. — Где ты их взял? Лютер ведь запретил тебе вставать.

— Я принес, — опередив нахмурившегося брата, пояснил Призрак. — Мне он не запрещал.

— Зачем?.. 

Призрак пожал плечами.

— Посмотреть захотелось, — последовал мало что объяснявший ответ.

— Ты хотел сражаться, — повторил Лев. — Идем.

***

В колодце стояла нагретая затхлая духота, словно в глотке гигантского хищного зверя. Вились узкие ступени, исчезая в непроглядной даже для нечеловеческого зрения темноте. Ещё было тихо, если не считать редкого хруста так и не смирившихся со своей архитектурной ролью каменных глыб.

— Это тайный ход? — полюбопытствовал Мор. Эхо попробовало повторить его вопрос, но быстро закашлялось.

— Заброшенный он, какое там «тайный», — пояснил Лев. — Отец сказал: тут когда-то три рыцаря один за другим сломали шеи. А люди, как у них водится, увидели и в этом дурной знак и перестали здесь ходить. Спустимся здесь — отец и другие и глазом моргнуть не смогут.

— Где сломали три, может сломать и четвертый...

— Можешь повеселиться, брат, раз упражняться не хочешь, — фыркнул Лев, и темнота фыркнула на него в ответ. 

Мор поправил заткнутые за пояс перчатки. Мальчишки не взяли ничего, чтобы осветить себе дорогу. «Не понадобится», — сказали они, и он не стал с этим спорить.

— Иди рядом со мной, тут крутые ступени, — велел Лев, не успели они пройти и нескольких шагов.

— Я и сам не упаду, между прочим, — проворчал рассерженный его манерой всем командовать и оттого не слишком благодарный Мор.

— В темноте?..

— Я здесь не хуже тебя вижу.

— Вот так просто? — блеснули в темноте белые зубы.

— Что «так просто», Лев? — нахмурился Мор, хотя чутье шепнуло ему ответ, стоило произнести вопрос вслух. — Я в загадки играть не уговаривался.

Лев молчал семь пыльных ступенек.

— А то, что люди так не видят. Так вижу я. Так видит он, — последовал короткий кивок в сторону спускавшегося позади Призрака. — Эта способность — исключение из правила. А ты берешь и рассказываешь мне правду просто так. 

— Но ты же сказал.

— А про меня и так всем тут известно, — фыркнул Лев. — Нашел тайну!

— Ты хотел бы, чтобы не знали?

— Спрашиваешь, — резко рассмеялся Лев, и было совершенно непонятно, значило ли это «да, хотел бы» или «нет, пускай останется по-старому». И тут же сменил тему. — Этот упырь всё лето слепым притворялся. Делал вид, что при солнечном свете глаза отказывают.

— И отказывали! — рассерженно прошипел у них над головами расслышавший то, что ему было нужно, Призрак. — Как называть меня больным, так первым будешь, Лев. А как поверить, что я свет переносить не мог — тут ты труса празднуешь.

Мор едва успел различить движение во тьме — его глаза были здесь не слишком хорошими помощниками, но рефлексы взяли своё. Мгновение — и он уже держал рванувшегося наверх Льва за предплечье.

По каменному колодцу тихо чиркнуло показавшееся до боли чужим в этом оплоте рыцарства низкое звериное ворчание — недовольное, предупреждающее.

Зачем полез, досадливо подумал Мор. Тетушка сказала: они из одного теста. Сами разберутся, как им быть, даже если поладить не могут.

— Что такое, теткин хвост? — тихо спросил Лев.

— Ступени неровные.

Мор не мог быть уверен в том, отпихнет ли в следующий момент его руку белобрысый мальчишка из леса и взовьется по лестнице или вспомнит, о чем говорил и за чем шел. Но со стороны Льва послышался раздраженный выдох, а затем он высвободил руку и основательно взял Мора за плечо.

Наверху тихо и пренебрежительно рассмеялись.

— Одни неприятности из-за вас, — почти неразличимо выдохнул Лев и больше не произнес ни слова до тех пор, пока они не добрались до сводчатого зала.

***

Конечно же, их техника различалась — пусть под высокими сводами полутемного зала и не было тех, кто мог или хотел бы сказать об этом вслух.

Призрак был задумчив и молчалив, и временами Мор не был уверен, смотрит ли он на них или же просто в их сторону. Но времени рассуждать не было — с момента, когда он натянул те самые перчатки и взял со стойки указанный Львом деревянный меч, Мору приходилось заботиться о вещах более насущных.

Наверное, шепотки, говорящие о том, что сар Лютер сам обучает фехтованию своего старшего сына, всё-таки были правы. За быстрыми и в то же время тщательно вымеренными выпадами Льва стояло нечто большее, чем врожденная ловкость и скорость реакции. Он знал, как именно следует нанести удар, а текущая в его крови одаренность помогала ему просчитывать движения противника наперед.

Мору же первое время казалось, что деревянный меч мешается в руке. Древко и лезвие — вот, чем учился отбивать удары сурового наставника он. Но Мор был той же крови, что и проворный зеленоглазый мальчишка напротив, поэтому очень скоро сумел привыкнуть к изменившимся правилам.

— Хорошо защищаешься, — кивнул Лев, салютуя обтрепавшимя в руках десятков претендентов мечом. Несмотря на старания Льва загнать его на край поединочного круга, Мору досталось несколько несильных тычков за те разы, когда он по привычке пытался действовать своим оружием, как косой.

— Кто тебя учил?

— Приемный отец показал несколько вещей.

— Он из рыцарей был?

— Из мерзавцев скорее.

— Ха, — отрывисто рассмеялся Лев. — Это бывает, даже у рыцарей. Не замахивайся так далеко. И удары старайся принимать плашмя. 

Деревянные мечи скрестились ещё раз — мальчишки пытались отбросить друг друга назад. В пол уперлись каблуки сапог, вздулись мышцы — слишком похожая сила и нет выигрыша от мастерства. Отпихнули почти одновременно.

Медленное кружение друг напротив друга, подсказанные нутром ложные выпады, попытки дотянуться.

— Ты острием целься, противника не обязательно разрубать на две части... Можешь избежать удара — так и отходи, нечего лишнее на себя брать. Быстрее шевелиться можешь? Шевелись... Поединок?

— Поединок?..

— Не насмерть же поединок, теткин хвост. Кто приставит меч к горлу — тот и победитель. То есть, конечно же, я.

— Ты гляди, не порежься. Мне потом снова тебе компрессы менять?

— Для себя прибереги десяток. Пошли!

Всё началось с медленного обмена ударами — только глухо билось дерево о дерево под увешанными геральдикой сводами. Потом пришел азарт, добавилось приглушенное прежде чувство соперничества, стремление не уступить.

Фальшивые клинки замелькали. 

Замер перекатывавшийся прежде с носка на пятку Призрак — застыл, не отводя пристального взгляда.

Похожи, мелькнула мысль в голове у Мора. Теперь — действительно поди не заметь, как похожи. Нелегко, почти невозможно представить, что кто-то ещё, кроме самых умелых рыцарей, отчима и тетушки Йерсинии, сможет двигаться с такой скоростью.

Неровная кромка одной деревяшки соскользнула с другой — так с мечом не обращаются, но не все первым брали в руки именно меч. Добралась до кожи, прорезала щеку, окрасив алым несколько прядей волос.

Вероятно, это заронило бы мысль остановиться, будь они обычными детьми. Но под сводами не было ни одного такого.

Лев зло зарычал и отбил меч Мора в сторону, сильно и слишком быстро ударил в подбородок рукоятью. Мору полагалось отшатнуться, восстановить равновесие, но он не стал. Кое-как успел заслониться мечом, подался вперед.

Дерево врезалось в дерево так, что взмыли щепки. 

Инстинкт посоветовал одно и то же: защитить глаза и действовать.

Они послушались оба, и бесновавшиеся под сводами тени наконец замерли. Мальчишки стояли напротив, почти с настоящей угрозой нацелив пародии на клинки друг другу в шею.

В первые секунды в глазах Льва-из-Леса плескалось бешенство — казалось, что не удержится и не ударит, а попросту вопьется зубами. Себя со стороны Мор не видел — не знал, что смотрел в ответ так, что вспоминался взгляд Йерсинии, который очень не любили все, кроме него.

Неподалеку что-то зашелестело, и мгновения восстановили свой обычный ход. Лев сдержанно улыбнулся, возвращая себе привычное выражение лица, и кивнул.

— Получается ничья, — деловито объявил он. — Новичкам везет, Мор. Поединок окончен.

Мор кивнул, отводя глаза — не мог, не был воспитан вести себя приветливо с тем, с кем только что сражался.

— Перестарались, — буркнул он. — Вот это сар Лютер точно заметит.

— Не заметит, — отмахнулся Лев. — Побеспокойся о том, как бы леди Йерсиния не заметила, с чем ты вернулся.

— И она тоже не заметит.

— Неужели? — прищурился Лев.

Мор поджал губы: признаваться ещё и в том, что его тело восстановится раньше, чем стены Альдурука тронет рассвет, вовсе не хотелось. 

Ситуацию спас и одновременно разрушил бесшумно проскользнувший между ними Призрак. 

Необъяснимо бледный, с запавшими, словно у многолетнего узника, глазами он повернулся ко Льву первым. Слегка коснулся пальцами рассеченной щеки, скосил глаза на кровь.

— Да, это я видел, — неразборчиво пробормотал Призрак. — Только глубже.

Лев нетерпеливо схватил его за руку, желая потребовать объяснений, но брат его словно не заметил.

Он повернул перекошенное — от боли? откуда здесь взяться боли, он ведь просто наблюдал! — к Мору. Окинул взглядом начавшую распухать челюсть.

— Я этого не видел, — вздохнул Призрак. Его рука медленно потянулась к лицу Мора, чтобы коснуться и его тоже, но бессильно замерла и упала, словно из неё исчезли кости. 

В следующий миг у Призрака подломились колени, и он растянулся бы на полу, если бы Лев и Мор не успели его подхватить.

Мысль о том, что это сиюминутное недомогание, даже не успела появиться. Призрак запрокинул голову и быстро, слишком быстро замотал ей из головы в сторону.

— Приступ, — сказал Мор, и это не было вопросом. Помрачневший Лев кивнул.

Он хотел добавить что-то ещё, но его перебил тонкий, болезненный детский крик — резанул по ушам, эхом взлетел под своды зала, заметался в полутьме среди силуэтов калибанских ангелов, словно призывая кого-то на помощь или в свидетели.

— А-ааа-ааа-ааа...! — на одной ноте то ли выл, то ли плакал Призрак.

— Держи его! — велел Лев, и крик перебила звонкая, хлесткая пощечина. 

Призрак закашлялся и выдохнул, на миг его глаза вновь стали осмысленными. На миг зародилась надежда, что всё закончится только этим.

«Что с ним?.. У него сильные припадки, Мор, — прозвучал в ушах спокойный голос Йерсинии. — Люди говорят, будто они настолько скверные, что его отец не подпускает к нему целителей, чтобы не создавать о мальчике ещё больше дурной славы»

«А ты? Ты можешь помочь ему, тетушка?»

«Нельзя вылечить то, первопричины чего неподвластны, Мор. Да и не подпустит меня к нему сар Лютер. Слишком от многих отмахнулся, чтобы оставить мальчишку при себе»

Лев ударил ошеломленного брата по другой щеке, встряхнул за шиворот. Нет крика, но нет и ответа — ни злости, ни требования прекратить.

Мор с силой сжал плечо Призрака, заставляя посмотреть на него. Тот шевельнул веками, но затем его глаза стали двумя кусками блестящего черного стекла.

Бьющий по ушам вопль раздался вновь, перешел в хрипение, когда Лев зажал ему рот («Молчи, здесь все кандидаты будут!»). Призрак бешено замотал головой, полетели белесые брызги слюны.

— Нужно положить. — Мор вцепился в плечо лягающемуся, держащемуся только на них, а не на ногах мальчишке.

— Нужно. Руки держи, он один раз глаз чуть не выцарапал! Себе, — добавил Лев, увидев пробежавшую по лицу Мора тень. — За Лютера он бы мигом со стены упал.

— Не отдам, не уйду, я не знал, сама явилась...

— Замолкни ты, голову оторву!

— Он и без тебя себе голову разобьет. Сюда, на колени положи.

Впору было поверить в одержимость. Призрак извернулся, даже после того, как его опустили, уперся в пол, лягнул удерживавшего его Льва под дых. С силой вцепился в собственные щеки — так, что на рубаху Мора брызнула кровь. Мор попытался оторвать его руки от лица, и изломанные ногти впились в его незащищенное предплечье.

Цокнули по полу, когда Мор с раздражением оттолкнул руки Призрака от своих рук.

На излете мазнули по щеке Льва, оставив алый след.

— Я не видел, — с бурой слюной выплюнул Призрак.

— Упырь проклятый, — прохрипел Лев, наваливаясь на нечеловечески извивающееся существо. — Зачем ты к нам пришел, забери тебя боги!

Незрячий Призрак оскалился и широко открыл рот. Воздух словно завибрировал, предвосхищая его ответ, но Мор зажал мальчишке рот. Острые зубы впились в кожу тренировочной перчатки, остановились. Призрак забился молча — бессмысленно, бестолково, потея и пачкаясь в не выметенной из зала грязи.

Мальчики продолжали его удерживать — тоже молча.

В полутьме.

Это не могло продолжаться долго, но для них минуло полночи, когда судороги и попытки навредить себе или хотя бы перебудить весь замок прекратились.  
Призрак замер, и Мор смог стянуть с взмокших рук проклятые перчатки. Ему казалось, что они останутся прилепленными к коже навсегда: потрескавшиеся, черные, прокушенные в нескольких местах. 

Лежавший головой на его коленях Призрак часто и быстро дышал, погрузившись в неглубокий, нездоровый сон. Напротив вышагивал из стороны в сторону Лев, на ходу оттиравший лицо и руки. Поймав на себе взгляд Мора, он остановился.

— Посмотрел?..

— Посмотрел.

Лев с долей раздражения повел плечами, словно ожидал чего-то ещё и не услышал.

— Его нужно отнести наверх, — сказал Мор.

Зарубцевавшаяся рана на щеке искривилась — Лев мрачно ухмыльнулся, будто бы услышав что-то смешное.

— Нужно.

— А ты, похоже, не собираешься мне помогать, — рассердился Мор. Призрак зашевелился, двинул головой у него на коленях — вот уж кому не было дела до желания Мора покончить со всем этим и нежелания слушать нравоучения тех, кто придет. 

Белобрысый мальчишка отвернулся, не утруждая себя ответом, и Мор почувствовал, как внутри него закипает злость.

— Рыцарь. Благородный рыцарь, — с раздражением бросил он. Лев резко развернулся, двинулся к нему — всё ещё растрепанный, с ярко блестящими глазами и с застывшей, смирившейся улыбкой-оскалом.

Его выражение что-то затронуло в памяти Мора, вытащило из неё неприятные воспоминания. 

Шевельнулась мутная, далекая, зеленоватая гладь сосуда с кислотой. Отразила чье-то худое лицо.

Мальчишка напротив был его ровней, и Мор не чувствовал угрозы от него — пускай вышагивает, видали и более страшных. Нужно — вновь возьмется за кусок дерева из стойки.

Он не был его ровней, высокий и уже не имеющий имени, сидящий в памяти. Далёкий, но всё ещё способный объяснить, что такое — просить заслуженного наказания за недостаточное усердие.

— Ты должен доложить отцу, — сказал Мор.

Лев замер на месте, на миг его лицо смягчилось — словно спал морок, поощряя за верную догадку. Мор разглядел слабое движение — рука шевельнулась, но тотчас же получила приказ не двигаться и осталась на месте.

— Должен, — коротко сказал Лев.

***

Призрак зашевелился тогда, когда шаги Льва уже затихли в глубине коридоров. Разминавший ноги Мор повернул голову на шорох и, заметив, в чем дело, присел рядом с лежащим.

— Мор, — четко произнес Призрак.

— Я здесь. Как себя чувствуешь?

— Мор, — улыбнулось бледное лицо под слоем спутавшихся волос — словно под толщей темной воды. — Мор, что хуже — тосковать по умершим или по нерожденным?

Глупый вопрос. Где-то наверху тихо скрипнули паразиты в подпорках. 

Глупый, но Мор ощутил холод. Внутренности скрутило, по носу ударил дурной запах.

— Ты с ума сошел, Призрак?! Какие ещё, к Семи Проклятым, нерожденные?!

Вздох и мерное дыхание вместо ответа. 

Заснул. Мор хотел тряхнуть мальчишку за плечи — и наплевать, что он болен, он головой болен, не телом! — но вдалеке послышались шаги, заставляя опомниться.   
Лев привел сара Лютера...

***

...И в этот раз он не выглядел тем великодушным командиром. 

На саре Лютере не было снаряжения — поди отыщи того сумасшедшего, который будет спать в броне — только длинная серая рубаха из грубого полотна, из незашнурованного ворота которой виднелась темная растительность. 

Тем не менее, он не казался несуразным. Он оставался тем, кому подчинилась бы не одна сотня рыцарей.

Могучий, мрачный лесной зверь, поднятый из спячки и готовый наказать виновных. Гнев — глубоко внутри, но карающая рука близко и не подумает остановиться. 

Лев шагал рядом с ним в своей обычной манере, но присутствие отца неведомым образом заставляло его казаться неуверенным и слишком маленьким.

Мор хотел что-то сказать, объяснить, что Призрак недавно открывал глаза, но сар Лютер молча прошел прямо к младшему сыну и поднял его на руки. Призрак в одно мгновение оказался выше их — теперь, чтобы посмотреть на него, нужно было запрокинуть голову.

— Ты разочаровал меня, Лев, — холодно произнес сар Лютер. — Ты снова и снова измываешься над братом. Он снова болен из-за тебя.

— Отец, я ничего ему не сделал, — негромко возразил Лев. — Я не виноват в том, что он болен.

— Ты допекал его, чтобы спровоцировать приступ, в прошлом. Не говори мне, что это не так.

— Я допекал его в прошлом.

— И теперь он вновь болен из-за твоей затеи.

Лев стиснул зубы.

— Стены Альдурука мне свидетели, отец! — я ничего ему не сделал, — не по-детски, старательно повторяя чьи-то интонации, возразил он. — Я позволил себе такое только раз и больше не повторял этой ошибки. Я привел сюда Мора и предложил ему поучиться фехтованию. Призрак вызвался идти с нами, но даже не брал меч в руки.

— Значит, твоё оправдание состоит в том, что я не видел, что здесь произошло? — свел брови сар Лютер. — Тебе следовало оставаться там, где тебе сказали. Тебе следовало заботиться о брате со слабым здоровьем.

Лев молчал — Мор видел его со спины и не мог знать, что написано у него на лице. Лев молчал и не двигался, лишь исчезли со спины бугорки лопаток.

Разговор не касался Мора — в конце концов, никому из них не было до него дела. Лев поступил так, как поступил, по собственной воле. 

Мор в раздумьях посмотрел на безмятежно спящего Призрака. Перевел взгляд на другие две фигуры. 

Он сделал это напрасно, потому что взгляд расфокусировался помимо его воли, и он увидел, вспомнил их вновь — другие фигуры и, в то же время, совершенно те же самые. Высокую, нависшую над маленькой и бледной.

— Сар Лютер, Лев ведь правду говорит, — заявил чей-то голос. — Мы Призрака не трогали. А то, что у него щеки в ранах — это он сам, я руки перехватить не успел.

— Это дела нашей семьи, мальчик. Не лезь в них, — не моргнув, возразил сар Лютер. Зато моргнул Лев — повернув голову, исподлобья глядя на Мора и словно будучи не в состоянии взять чего-то в толк. Мор ощутил холод и злость — высокая фигура надвинулось.

— А тебе бы следовало подумать о том, как ты объяснишь всё леди Йерсинии. Если ты рассчитываешь на то, что я не дам ей знать, ты ошибаешься. Именно дисциплина делает рыцаря рыцарем, а не варваром в броне. Малый, ты здоров?..

Мор потер губу и понял, что вновь прокусил её до крови.

— Забери вас боги, всех троих, — выругался сар Лютер, но в его голосе уже не было той интонации, отгораживающей провинившихся от невиновных. На мгновение Мору показалось, что сар Лютер вновь захочет потрепать их по плечу. Но у Лютера были заняты руки, а им — ему точно — сейчас хотелось этого меньше всего. — Немедленно идите спать, мне достаточно и одного больного мальчишки.

— Не разговаривать, — добавил сар Лютер, перехватив их взгляды, и они разошлись.


	6. Chapter 6

Мальчишки бесшумно шли рядом, словно два бестелесых призрака. Лютеру даже хотелось прикрикнуть на них — уж больно было похоже на то, что они хотят сбежать. Но их лица говорили: не уйдут, понимают, что взбучки не миновать.

Ободрить тоже хотелось, но Лютер отмел и это желание. Год-другой — и горе-поединщики станут кандидатами, а там наматывать сопли на кулак никто не даст.

Они молчали долго — всю дорогу и всё то время, которое понадобилось, чтобы уложить Призрака и убедиться, что он спит обычным сном.

Потом сар Лютер отвел и Мора. Быть может, обнаружившая пропажу Йерсиния ждала возвращения внука, но она встретила их полностью одетой. Поджала губы, увидев, кто сопровождает мальчишку, отправила его в комнаты с наказом сидеть тихо и согласилась пройтись вместе с саром Лютером. На стене, среди липкого серого тумана, и состоялся их разговор.

— Беда с ними, как ни посмотри. Сейчас я думаю — не перегнул ли палку? Или наоборот слишком многое спускал с рук? Ничего ведь не боятся, — Лютер вздохнул. — Я надеялся, что приступы Призрака сойдут на нет, если его жизнь наладится. Но я ошибся, миледи. Проснулся — Лев тормошит. Спрашиваю его, что произошло — "приступ, иди за мной, отец". Обрадовал, сорванец. Пол-беды в том, что приступ - так ведь ещё и оружие рядом оказалось, — Лютер окинул взглядом пустующую стену и склонился к пожилой женщине, очевидно, решившись говорить откровенно. — Может очень скверно выйти, если Призрак ухватит острое во время приступа. Так ещё и Мор ваш рядом оказался. Хорошо, что он не из говорливых, но...

— Мор ничего не расскажет, будьте покойны, — склонила голову тетушка. — Как и я. Не моя это жизнь, милорд, к чему мне вмешиваться? Но если лежит душа что-то ещё сказать, говорите — может, найду, чем помочь вашему младшему сыну.

Лоб Лютера пересекла горькая складка.

— Да нельзя ему помочь! Это в мозгу. Я справлялся у человека, который знал о медицине... даже слишком много. Приступы Призрака не вылечить.

— То, что нельзя вылечить, можно облегчить, - мягко произнесла Йерсиния - её низенькую фигуру окутывал туман, приглушая слова и сглаживая все очертания. Лютеру даже захотелось тряхнуть головой, разогнать предрассветный морок, но то, что она говорила, заронило несколько искр надежды. — Какое-то средство, что сделает приступы не такими острыми. Снотворное. Успокоительное средство. Не улыбайтесь так, милорд, это годится не только для капризных рыцарских дочек. Расскажите мне, как он себя обычно ведет, когда случается беда и перед тем, как она случается — и, быть может, я смогу подобрать травы.

— Расскажу, — с неожиданной для себя готовностью ответил сар Лютер. — А ведь ваш Мор тоже знает, что такое приступ и как себя вести. Он далеко пойдет, если будет учиться у вас и дальше.

— Далеко, — кивнула Йерсиния, — да только не туда лежит его путь. Он вырастет в мужчину, а в этом мире мужчина должен уметь сражаться. Его к оружию тянет — я не удержу его возле повязок. Да и не хочу, милорд.

— Значит, ещё один рыцарь, — понял Лютер. — Мор — смышленый мальчик. Я скажу, чтобы его допустили к тренировкам. Проявит себя — откроется дорога в рыцари. Нет — пойдет по вашему пути. Я не сомневаюсь в его силах, миледи Йерсиния. Но слишком уж его задело, когда я на него напустился из-за Призрака, — Лютер вздохнул и прищурил глаза, глядя на тонкую красную полосу рассвета над чащей. — Случается, что рыцарю нужно сносить дурной нрав командира. Без смертельных обид и не превращаясь в статую. Это не подвиг и не борьба со Зверями, но без это ничего не выйдет.

— Не переживайте об этом, сар Лютер, — Йерсиния зябко поежилась. Ей не терпелось оказаться в башне, и Лютер, уловив это, взял её под локоть. — Вышло недоразумение и только. Я знаю своего внука. Поверьте мне: Мор всегда был выносливее, чем кажется.


	7. Chapter 7

— Что принес?

— Ничего, я без поручения.

Призрак фыркнул — даром, что этой самой ночью извивался на полу, а щеки до сих пор пестрели пятнами от заживающих ран.

— Как же так, тебя тетушка вот так просто сюда отпустила? — темные глаза прямо-таки блестели живейшим любопытством. — Что ты ей сказал?

— Иногда проще сказать правду, — вздохнул Мор. Йерсиния действительно не сказала ему ни слова упрека, но велела впредь помнить о том, что рыцари не могут позволить себе спорить с саром Лютером.

— А Лев был бы рад, если бы ты ему что-то принес, — вновь вернул его в каменные стены Альдурука Призрак, отвлекая от мыслей.

— Голову оторву, — судя по тону, исключительно машинально отозвался Лев. 

Мор посмотрел туда, где лежал вновь ставший немногословным, как в первые дни, Лев. Причина его молчания попалась Мору на глаза тотчас же.

Мор недоумевал добрых несколько мгновений, но затем сообразил и, не сдержавшись, зашелся в приступе кашля-смеха.

— Ты болен, что ли? — спросил Лев, приподняв голову — сесть мешали кожаные ремни — вероятно, вожжи — которыми кто-то не поленился и примотал его к кровати. — Ещё и ты.

Мор закашлялся ещё сильнее, рассмеялся Призрак, и Лев понял.

— Ты что, надо мной смеешься?!

— Не над тобой, — с трудом выдавил Мор. — Над этим вот. Как сар Лютер до этого додумался?

Вероятно, Лев-из-Леса всё-таки не поверил, но его взгляд стал не таким злым, словно он мог и собирался перегрызть сию же секунду свои путы и кого-нибудь ещё. 

— Это ты его не знаешь, Мор, — вздохнул Лев.

— Сказал, что привяжет — и привязал, — легкомысленно отозвался Призрак, ничуть не волнуясь о ещё нескольких десятках возможных обещаний лишить его головы.

Возможно, такие угрозы попросту не пугали того, кто время от времени пытался оторвать себе голову своими же руками и не мог с этим ничего поделать.

— Может, тебя?.. — обратился ко Льву Мор — соединил, а затем развел руки.

Лев склонил голову набок, оценивая его жест.

— Я дождусь отца, — сказал он, а затем едва заметно наклонил голову.

— Мор, ты что там встал? — напомнил о себе Призрак. — Садись рядом. Надо будет ту книгу у отца забрать.

— Когда-нибудь я всё-таки оторву тебе голову, — прорычал Лев. — Откуда ты тут взялся на мою голову, воришка припадочный!

— Может, оттуда же, откуда и я, — Мор перевел взгляд на окно, за которым осеннее солнце Калибана пыталось поскорее покрыть другими красками места, где болезненной россыпью белели оставшиеся с утра клочки тумана.

Впрочем, в этот момент туман не напоминал ни о чем неприятном, и вид его почти умиротворял.


End file.
